We'll dance
by CL 9 3 11 0 9 5
Summary: Naruto is really an Anbu but he diead getting Saskue Oneshot bad summery R


We'll Dance

Looking across a plain filled with blood no… a battlefield. There laid one …no two boys lying apart but so close together. One boy in black with black hair with the Konoha headband off to the side, with a dent in it… The boy is still alive, his chest rises with the beat of his heart, and he is trying to calm down. The boy's dark onyx eyes darted to the other boy in orange and black. The boy was sitting at a base of a tree at the edge of the field, his red eyes clouded with death, his scars on the sides of the face fading away. His hands, one on his lap and the other on his side both were loose in death. His yellow hair that was spiked everywhere is now dangling in front of his face. His head was tilted to the side as if to ask why. A frown was set on his face. His eyes normally blue were red is staring at a point in space, not seeing anything. The boy in black rose from his place, limped over and stared at the boy, trying to find out why he spared him.

FLASHBACK

"Saskue I am really an ANBU, my mission was to bring you back but I will disobey my orders and see if you will bring yourself back. You can attack in any way and I will not defend myself. If you don't believe me ask Hokage-sama for my records when you get back"

"Naruto, HE is giving me power, I want that power " Saskue cackled.

"You need to work for that power, If one is offering power then he is the devil" Naruto stated calmly as if it is not the end of the world.

Saskue then started to charge up his chidori when it was completed, Saskue charged toward the figure, Naruto. As Saskue got closer, Saskue thought 'when is he going to move' the next second it was too late to halt for his hand was buried into Uzumaki Naruto's heart. Naruto's red fox mask fell off as he was falling to the ground. As Saskue pulled away to watch he saw red eyes, before he settled into a fighting stance, Naruto rose to a sitting position and laid on a tree nearby, sighing as he did. Saskue then felt a justu being place on him, he struggled but it was useless.

"A justu that shut your muscles down for an hour," Naruto said coolly before taking a small rock and launching it at Saskue's head, knocking him out.

END FLASHBACK

"Too bad dope I… win" Saskue said screaming to the sky.

"No Saskue you have won the battle not the war, you are to come with me to Konoha or you will be killed by me" Gaara says as he stepped out on the field.

"Fine"

KONOHA

"Saskue due to council's orders you to have a minor probation. You'll be escorted by two ANBU for rest of the year" Tsunade said with her voice cracking over the loss of another brother.

"Fine but I want to see Naruto's records?" Saskue asking unaware that Tsunade already reaching inside her desk. She pulled out a folder and started to read,

"Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 15

Rank: Special ANBU, Captain of the blood

Missions: 25 C class, 50 B class, 75 A class, 125 S Class, 250 SS class

Genin at the age of 4

Chunin at the age of 6

Jonin at the age of 7

ANBU at the age of 8

Special ANBU at the age of 10

Status: KIA

Last Mission The protection of Saskue from Orochimaru.

Saskue's mouth was hanging open before he closed, swallowed and said

"Captain of the Blood… Who are they?" The Hokage just snapped her fingers as three figures dropped from the ceiling to the floor, behind her desk. The three figures started to remove their masks when Tsunade introduced the ANBU "Nara Shikamaru AKA The bloody planner, Hyuuga Hinata aka the bloody rose and the seeker, Rock Lee aka Bloody palms and the bloody fighter. Shika, Hinata and Lee revealed their faces as the Hokage finished the last introduction of the last member. Uzumaki Naruto, Surname Kazama Naruto aka the bloody leader, the powerhouse, and the demon fox of Konoha. The funeral will be in four days," Tsunade finished as she drank a sip of her sake "Saskue you are lucky that you are alive and here today because of Naruto, we can now only hope that we can get to the body before the blasted snake gets him."

Tsunade got up from her place behind the desk and started to pace, when she has been pacing for 20 minutes, Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand.

Sabaku No Gaara stood there shaking his head before speaking "there is no body, blood yes body no." everyone paled at the thought of Orochimaru reviving and controlling one of the strongest ANBU the village has seen.

THREE YEARS LATER

The years passed in peace but now Konoha has emerged in war with Sound, Rock, and Grass. The battle right now takes place on top Hokage tower, Tsunade Vs Orochimaru.

They were staring at each other when "It has been a long time… Orochimaru," Tsunade said calmly before settling into her battle stance. Orochimaru just lifted his hands, the hands flying through a set of seals that Tsunade remembered very well, she charged at the snake trying to stop him but it was too late. A coffin rose from the ground, blocking Tsunade path toward Orochimaru.

Tsunade looked at the coffin and whispered "Who?" Orochimaru's smile grew before responding by saying "Naruto" as the lid fell to the ground revealing Naruto Uzumaki. His clothes were ripped, his skin a sickly white, and his Konoha headband with a scratch through the symbol. Naruto stumbled forward saying "that bastard, you weren't able to collect my body in time Baa-chan? I am sorry for all this trouble Hokage-sama." Orochimaru walked forward thrusting a kunai with a spell into Naruto's head.

Tsunade just looked on seeing her brother turning into a killing monster. Naruto looked back into her eyes until his eyes turned red. Naruto's body and clothes were fixed, as Naruto raised his hands into the seals required for…

"_Fire Style Karu-Endan Dragon's Flame_

Fire flew across the roof in the form of a dragon reaching the Gondaime before

Earth Style: Doryubeki! Mud Wall" rang across the field, a wall rose to protect Tsunade. Naruto stood there staring at the wall before bending to the ground clutching his head. Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared at the top of the wall looking down at the form of Naruto.

"What the Hell is going on?" Tsunade screamed from her place on the wall.

Orochimaru just took a step back, sweat pouring from his forehead and suddenly he collapsed as Naruto then abruptly stood up, holding a kunai in his hand.

"Orochimaru, Kyuubi wants to talk to you," Naruto said before biting his thumb and screaming "Ninja art: Kuchiyose Summoning I call thee the King of the demons, the nine-tailed fox demon Kyuubi!"

Smoke filled the area hiding Naruto and Orochimaru from the view of the other sennin, suddenly a demonic voice filled the empty space.

"Well well look who the fox brought in… the Snake" the voice paused but when it spoke again it was full of anger, "You thought you could get away with it… the killing of my mate and kits hmm?

A shriek filled the silence and out of the fog rolled Orochimaru's head, his face full of terror. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood back to back waiting for the smoke to fade away. They first saw a shape, then their jaws hit rock bottom when they saw Kyuubi. The fox was just the size of a horse just a fox with 3 tails. Then that's when they saw Naruto, he was sitting on one of the fox's paws.

"Naruto…" "I don't have long, maybe 5 minutes or so," Tsunade just burst out crying, while the toad hermit looked away. Tsunade continued crying until, she stood up, eyes red and puffy. "Uzumaki Naruto I give the honor of being the sixth Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaf, Konoha… just killed in action, protecting what you loved the most… your precious people… I'll take over in your stead and find another Hokage to take your place… again!"

A chuckle came out of Naruto before nodding in the direction of Tsunade, but bells started to ring, symbolism of a new Hokage taking over the old Hokage. Shinobi appeared started to materialize behind the Godaime. Everyone kneeled when the Godaime and Jiraiya bowed, the voice of hundred rose in unity, "Good-bye Hokage-sama, we will protect Konoha, the will of fire will live on. Go in peace to meet Shoaime, Nidaime, Sarutobi and The Yondaime. Good-bye Naruto Uzumaki the sixth Hokage of Konoha."

Naruto looked around for once in his short lifetime to have a sincere smile on his face before collapsing to the ground charka spent. The Kyuubi letting the body collapse on his hind leg, before lay him on the ground. The Kyuubi slowly walked to the group of shinobi, facing Tsunade right in the face as he did he spoke "Godaime call my name to the sky when you need a miracle for I will answer and serve my time in times of war for my darling kit." Kyuubi then stepped back and bowed to the population of shinobi before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving the body of Naruto behind.

Tsunade just looked on in shock before walking to the body. She knelt down at the side of Naruto, seeing the peaceful smile on her brother's face. She stood up and turned to face the famous wall of Hokages, she started to do some hand seals. The mountain wall beside the face of Tsunade morphed into a sixth head showing Naruto with his smile, smiling down on the village.

"Thank you, Naruto."

From that day forth Naruto was only known as a hero, for the eradication of Orochimaru. In the history books he is known as the slayer of legendary Sennins.


End file.
